


Away home

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, SuperBat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "O que estava fazendo?Ele soltou o ar com força, estava ficando doido.... "[Superbat]





	Away home

**Author's Note:**

> Corrigido por EvilKah, obrigada. 
> 
> Então, eu fiquei inspirada em uma das fanfics que tinha escrito e publicado "Watching us in the mirror", e resolvi fazer essa "continuação" por aqui, quem sabe eu não torne isso em uma long fic?  
> Boa leitura
> 
> Postado dia: 05/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

"A distância mais longa é aquela entre a cabeça e o coração."

**Thomas Merton**

Away home 

[Day 5] Talk Dirty – Superbat 

Bruce tinha acabado de chegar em casa, permitiu-se desfrutar da presença da família completa no jantar, até mesmo Jason estava com eles, emburrado como sempre. Apesar de toda a confusão que era o jantar (que até mesmo o cachorro participara). Depois da longa noite com seus filhos e mordomo, foi para o quarto. 

Ele puxou a gravata com calma, retirando seu paletó e preenchendo seu copo redondo com whisky e gelo. Ele fitou a janela de seu quarto pensativo, Alfred passara para avisar que as "crianças" já estavam seus respectivos quartos e lhe desejou boa noite.  

Wayne deu uma risada irônica baixa, "respectivos quartos". Ele negou com a cabeça, duvidava principalmente de Jason e Dick, ele era "pai" deles, não era cego, conhecia bem seus meninos para saber quando aprontavam. Soltou o ar com força, massageando as têmporas, seu telefone tocou e ele ignorou a chamada.  

Novamente outra ligação, ele grunhiu, pegando o celular de dentro do paletó e franzindo o cenho, atendendo.  

- Aconteceu algo? - Questionou, direto ao ponto, se preocupando. 

- Boa noite, Bruce. - Disse a voz grave, o silêncio reinou, Bruce tirou a gravata e desabotoou as mangas da camiseta, deixando o celular no ombro. 

- Seja breve, Clark. - Cortou logo o homem, segurando normalmente o celular, enquanto uma mão desabotoava a camisa. - Você está muito longe, não? - Questionou retórico, sentiu hesitação por parte do super-homem, que estava em outra galáxia.  

- Só liguei para saber como está. - Disse, Bruce rolou os olhos, fitando-se no espelho e retirando a camisa, Clark, sendo Clark.  

O silêncio reinou na ligação, o milionário deixou um sorriso de canto permanecer nos seus lábios, imaginando que o outro estivesse meio vermelho e sorridente.  Ele estralou a língua no céu da boca, querendo tirar a imagem do jornalista da cabeça.  

- Eu estou bem, como estão as coisas? - Questionou com calma, ambos sabiam que era uma pergunta por perguntar, mesmo que Bruce fosse negar que ele estivesse de verdade interessado no outro.  

- Bem, tivemos uma reunião, longa... Com uma entrevista com os embaixadores e as coisas vão se resolver. - Respondeu, Bruce deu alguns pontos para o herói, apesar de tudo ainda estava mantendo descrição, mesmo não sendo necessária.  

Bruce soltou o ar com força, fazia algum tempo que estavam naquilo, naquele vai e vem, em um fluxo sem um destino aparente, mas seguindo para um mesmo final. Juntos em uma cama entre quatro paredes. A última vez, no entanto, foi quando foram para o motel e tiveram uma noite intensa com em frente ao espelho. 

Desde então, o milionário evitava se encontrar tão intimamente com o outro, sabendo que ambos estavam ultrapassando a linha do "amigos com benefícios", Clark, era um livro aberto, Wayne sabia o que o outro pensava, mas ele tinha a plena consciência que o outro ainda tentava desvendar o quebra cabeça que o morcego era. 

- Os garotos estavam aqui... Todos eles. - Era incrível como um leve soltar de ar captado pelo telefone poderia dizer para Bruce que o outro estava sorrindo, alegre com o fato.  

- Até mesmo Jason? - Questionou o outro, visivelmente interessado, Wayne se sentou na poltrona, voltando a sorver o liquido quente. 

- Uhum... 

- Isso é excelente, deve ter sido muito bom estar com todos eles juntos. - Disse com animação, qualquer um que visse os dois, poderia dizer que Clark era quem mais estava feliz com a situação do que Bruce, quem não conhecesse bem o milionário. 

Clark estava acostumado com o jeito reservado e silencioso de Bruce, mas autoritário e austero que ele carregava empunhava um respeito que até mesmo o homem de aço poderia vacilar. Novamente o silêncio, mas era agradável, era como se só a pequena ligação poderia fornecer para eles algum tipo de presença para cada um. Tão longe e ao mesmo tão perto, era uma sensação dolorida. 

- Sinto sua falta. - Bruce parou o copo no ar, perto de seus lábios, processando. 

- O que disse?  

\- Sinto sua falta. - O outro soltou o ar, o moreno mais velho colocou o copo sobre a mesinha ao lado. - Desculpa, eu... 

- Está se desculpando pelo quê? - Questionou, massageando as têmporas, cortando-o. - Você não me deve nada de desculpas. - Disse por fim, ficando quieto novamente. - Aonde você está? 

- Dormitório. - Respondeu meio sem entender, Bruce sorriu de canto. - Na minha cama. 

- O que você sente falta exatamente? - O encorajou a prosseguir, escutou a respiração dele pesar, Bruce queria rir da lerdeza do outro.  

- Quando esquecemos quem somos... - Bruce olhou para o copo. 

- Clark... Preciso que você seja mais especifico.  

- Você. Comigo. Na minha cama. - Disse, Wayne passeava o dedo por sobre a borda do copo. - Seu corpo contra os lençóis, enquanto meu corpo fica sobre o seu, minha mão segurando seus fios firmemente e forçando-o contra os travesseiros, enquanto minha mão o segura pela cintura e eu me enterro em você. - Bruce sorriu de canto, sentindo uma pontada no seu baixo ventre.  

- Posso te dizer o que vai acontecer exatamente quando você voltar? - O silêncio voltou, e Bruce continuou a falar. - Eu vou fazer você se ajoelhar para mim, e você vai gostar. Vai ouvir cada mínima coisa que eu te pedir para fazer. Você vai ficar de joelhos para mim, me assistindo me masturbar, sem poder me tocar e nem se tocar, até eu te permitir fazer isso. - Ele escutou Clark grunhir, Bruce levou a mão até seu membro. - Uma ordem, e você virar até mim e poderá me tocar e colocar a sua boca aonde eu quiser. - Disse grave. - Eu vou fazer questão de foder a sua boca, até o ponto de você perder os seus sentidos, e quando eu me cansar. Vou cuidar de você e deixarei você fazer o que quiser com meu corpo. - Clark prendeu a respiração... Contudo. - Mas... - O jornalista sabia que tinha um "mas" ali. - Eu espero que me toque, percorra suas mãos nos meus quadris e sua boca percorrer meu corpo... - Ele mordeu o lábio evitando um gemido, enquanto falava ele se masturbava. - Aí sim... Vamos deitar na cama, você estará abaixo de mim, e eu me enterrarei em você, até você perder qualquer sanidade, e se descontrolar, me afundar nos lençóis e o resto... Posso deixar você imaginando.  

- Oh, droga... - Escutou-o falar pela ligação, sorriu de canto. 

- Bons sonhos, Clark. - Ele desligou antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais algo. 

Ele deixou sua cabeça afundar no encosto da poltrona e jogou o celular longe, mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou se masturbando, continuando a cena na sua cabeça. As mãos de Clark eu seu corpo, enquanto seu membro entrava e saia de si. Ele grunhiu, se entregando ao êxtase. Ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento, ele abriu os olhos, respirando fundo.  

Ele gemeu.  

O que estava fazendo?  

Ele soltou o ar com força, estava ficando doido.... 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 5]


End file.
